


Storm in a Teacup

by punkish_furball



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED YALL!!! XD Leonardo needed to learn that, although leadership of his team was a serious burden, it should not always be regarded such solemn intentions. However, being taken by surprise and discovered by a human girl and whatever circumstances she set into motion could be a rightful cause to worry. (All chapters currently undergoing revision; 1/2 completed; originally posted to FF .net on 1.30.14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this story: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (the 2012 series made by Viacom) and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish_furball. The author, punkish_furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish_furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – Hello, all! New story time! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> This is my newest TMNT/InuYasha crossover. I love the Turtles so much! I wish there were more of these crossovers. **nudge, nudge**wink, wink**
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this newest fiction as much as I do! XD

**Chapter 1**

Leonardo sighed as he jumped onto another rooftop, carefully watching his footing in the light drizzle. In the past few weeks, criminal activity from the Kraang was virtually undetectable during the Turtles' nightly patrols. The alien race was getting better at hiding their illicit actions by the day, and the Turtles were running out of credible leads. To boost the possibility of finding information they could use, Leonardo proposed the idea of separate patrols throughout the city and assigned each Turtle his own quadrant to cover. Of course, the idea was met with a lot of resistance particularly from Raphael. Eventually, he was able to convince him and the others to go along with his plan.

 _When we're together, they complain. When we're apart, they complain_ , he thought as he continued moving, agitated,  _They just don't know how hard it is for me to be the leader and make these decisions for the good of our mission and the good of the team._

Leonardo came to a sudden halt when the light rain picked up in strength and frequency and began pouring down in heavy sheets. He dashed underneath a nearby billboard for cover.

_Just my luck._

After assessing his position, Leonardo determined he was close to one of the research labs in his patrol sector. He cautiously resumed his trek until he was positioned just beyond the lab's rear entrance. He crouched down and waited for signs of suspicious activity, his  _katana_ ready to strike. He nearly gave up before he heard the telltale signs of the Kraang and saw the droids exiting the building.

 _The Kraang must be researching the Mutagen in this lab_ , Leo thought, grinning,  _My luck is starting to turn._

He quickly jumped from his perch and brandished his  _katana_ , alerting the Kraang of his appearance.

"Hold it, Kraang droids!" he shouted.

"It is one of the ones called the Turtles," one of the droids called out.

"Stopping Kraang in this place is not something one of the ones called the Turtles will do in this place."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Shut up and fight!"

He pressed forward with his attack, dodging laser blasts and slicing the Kraang's robotic bodies into pieces. The fight was challenging without the help of his brothers, but he managed to defeat them all with little difficulty.

"Alright!" Leo shouted as he sheathed his swords, "That was awesome! I am the best!"

When he turned around to leave the alley, his entire form froze, and his eyes widened in shock. Standing directly in front of him was a teenaged girl, a petite raven with eyes of sapphire blue, holding a light pink umbrella dotted with yellow flowers over her head with a confused expression on her face. If Leonardo wasn't caught off guard by her appearance, he might have thought she was pretty.

 _She saw me!_  he thought, panicked, _What the hell am I gonna do now?_

Before he could make a move, the girl breezed by him without skipping another beat. Slowly, Leonardo turned his head and watched her every move in an astounded silence. When she was halfway down the alley, she paused and looked over her shoulder with a smile that robbed him of what little breath he had left.

"You know," she said, "you really should get out of the rain."

She began to walk away again as Leo continued to stare at her back. He was just discovered by a human, and she reacted to his appearance so calmly. It was completely unthinkable, but one thing was clear. He had to follow to her. He couldn't help feeling suspicious of her sudden arrival and her bizarre behavior.

After he finally composed himself, Leonardo took to the rooftops and shadowed the strange girl. She was easy for him to find and even easier for him to follow unseen.

Then, all of a sudden, the girl stopped and turned around, looking up at him with a questioning gaze. Leo stilled and waited for her to make the first move, ready to react if she decided to attack him. Even so, as odd as she was, he doubted she could really see him in the dark of the night in the middle of the rain.

Finally after seconds of waiting, she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and closed her umbrella despite the ongoing squall. She placed the umbrella on top of a closed trash can then ran out of the alley onto the street, trying to get out of the rain as quickly as she could.

When he was certain she was gone, Leonardo jumped down and carefully retrieved the umbrella.

 _She must have left this for me_ , he reasoned, his mind immediately going into overdrive. Everything this girl did screamed suspicion, and he didn't know her name. Even so, her unexpected gesture was oddly touching and caused a warm feeling to bubble in his chest.

When the rain picked up again, Leonardo opened the umbrella and hold it over his head until he reached the lair.

When he stepped inside his home, Leonardo saw Raphael preoccupied at the pinball machine no doubt trying to beat the current high score. He looked up when he heard his brother enter, his green eyes immediately spotting the umbrella he held.

"Hey, Lame-a-nardo," he greeted him, smirking, "Nice umbrella. You come back from a tea party with the other girls?"

"Very funny," Leonardo replied as he shook the water from the pink umbrella and roughly tossed it on the couch.

"So did you find anything?"

"Nope," Raphael answered after turning back to his game, "No Kraang droids, no Foot Clan, not even the Purple Dragons. I ended up bringing it in early."

Leo grinned and slung and arm over Raph's shoulders. "Too bad. I ran into the Kraang by a lab downtown. It was an okay workout."

Raphael rolled his eyes and continued to play, trying to hide his envy. He always enjoyed a good fight.

"So where's Donnie and Mikey?" Leonardo asked.

"Donnie's in his lab or something. Mikey…I have no clue. Probably goofing off somewhere around here."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, I'm not the leader. Do your own job."

Leonardo sighed and started walking to Donatello's lab. If anything was going to get done around here, he had to do it himself.

-O0o0O-

Kagome hummed as she entered into the foyer of her new home, freezing cold and dripping wet.

"I'm back," she announced and waited for someone to greet her. She didn't dare go in any further or she'd dirty the brownstone's pristine appearance.

"Welcome home," someone, an older woman, answered. When she approached the entrance, she frowned at Kagome's sodden appearance.

"Look at you. You're soaking wet. Why didn't you bring an umbrella?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged off the pretty brunette's question. "The sky looked so clear when I left the house, so I didn't think I needed one."

"Wait here," she instructed as she shook her head before turning back down the hallway, "I'll get you some towels."

Kagome nodded and proceed to remove her wet hoodie and wring out the water just beyond the doorway. Fortunately, this terraced house was designed with a traditional  _genkan_  as its entryway, so none of the water and dirt could get into the rest of the house.

 _If I knew I had to give up my umbrella beforehand, I would have worn a better jacket_ , Kagome thought, smiling to herself.

_I suppose I didn't really need to give it up, but it certainly got him thinking, didn't it?_

A masked turtle dual wielding  _katana_  with remarkable skill and precision was certainly one of the oddest things she'd seen since arriving in New York, but not the only anomaly in the city.

 _At least he's more pleasant than those pink blob robots_ , Kagome mused,  _Much more_.

Tonight wasn't the first time she encountered the mouthy droids who dubbed themselves the Kraang. They've been showing up in the same spot she frequented for a while now. Luckily for her, they were susceptible to purification, and she was able to destroy them quickly without leaving any traces.

 _I wonder why they keep coming back_ , Kagome thought, absently flipping her moist hair over her shoulder.

_That turtle seemed to know what they were. Maybe we'll see each other again so I can find out what he knows if he's willing to actually talk to me._

Her behavior may have been questionable around the large turtle, and she could understand why he would be wary to approach her. She doubted he had many human acquaintances let alone friends. However, she couldn't decide if he was being overly cautions or shy.

Kagome squeaked in surprise when a large, fluffy towel was dropped on top of her head. When she pushed it from her eyes, she saw the same woman standing in front of her with a wicker basket resting against her left hip.

"Dry off and put your clothes in this," she instructed as she set the basket on the floor.

Kagome nodded and dropped her hoodie in the offered container before she began removing the rest of her clothes until she was left in her damp undergarments.

"Thank you, Rachael-san," she said as she wrapped the towel around her body.

The older woman frowned and replied, "You know, you don't have to keep using those suffixes when you speak to me. You are in America after all."

Kagome thoughtfully pursed her lips together. This wasn't the first time Rachael brought this up. She decided it was time for a compromise.

"You have a point, but I'd feel a little uncomfortable doing that. But I can call you 'Ms. Rachael' instead if you like."

"I suppose that's better than nothing," Rachael relented with a sigh and decided to change the subject.

"So you were able to bring it to him?"

Kagome nodded as she continued to shed her clothes until she stood in her underclothes. "He was busy in the lab when I got there, so I left it with one of his research assistants at the front desk. They'll make sure he gets it. Pretty much how it usually goes."

"That man is a committed workaholic," Rachael uttered in a huff as she bent over and retrieved the basket of clothes to take to the laundry room.

"If you need me, I'll be getting a head start on the laundry. Dinner's in the kitchen if you're hungry," she said over her shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks, Ms. Rachel," Kagome replied as she disappeared down the hallway.

Once Rachel was gone, Kagome rushed upstairs to her bedroom to retrieve a change of clothes. She then went straight to the hall bathroom to enjoy a nice, long, and well-deserved soak as the storm continued to rage outside.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've all enjoyed this newest installment of mine into the TMNT/InuYasha fandom. More updates are sure to come. Until next time, TCB! = ^.~ =
> 
> (revised 05.24.2014)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank for you reviewing from FF .net: Gelasia Kidd, Speedykitten1643, redangel2463, Dark Angel Kenzie, Spastic Freak, Sillvog, Aryenne, inuluvskags1, Orihime-San, ZzShelianzZ, Silversun XD, Applejax XD, RozenMaiden7, Mama-Child09, callmeBaby'08, Sailor True Heart134, Guest, crazykenz, GiggleboxGirlie, and FortressOfFandoms! X3
> 
> How I love TMNT/InuYasha crossovers! XD This chapter was a bit of a challenge to write with everything else going on, but I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor. Without further ado, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Leonardo quietly entered Donatello's lab to ask his brother to help find more information on the research lab he found last night and, if necessary, the girl he encountered. He hoped for the sake of his ego he could keep her a secret. The other turtles—Raph in particular—would never let him live it down if he found out the human female bested him. Leonardo was almost exposed when Michelangelo found the borrowed umbrella on the couch and the identification tag attached to it. Luckily, it was filled out using Japanese characters and he and Donatello were the only Turtles who knew enough Japanese to decipher it. Leo wisely moved it to his room after that.

After privately reading the tag, Leonardo learned the girl's name—or at least the name of the person who the umbrella belonged to—was Kagome Higurashi. Unfortunately, her address corresponded to a Shinto shrine in Tokyo, Japan. He hoped he could find something more useful with Donnie's help before he returned to the scene.

"Hey, Donnie," Leo said as he approached the turtle's work station. As he expected, Donatello was doing more Mutagen experiments.

"What's up?" he answered without looking up.

"I need you to come here for a sec, and bring your laptop," Leonardo told him. His request made Donatello momentarily pause and look at him over his shoulder.

"What for?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and said, "Just get it and bring it in the living room."

Donatello sighed and carefully stored his Mutagen samples before he grabbed his computer and walked to the couch, plopping down next to Leo.

"So what do you need?" he asked.

"I need you to find info on a research lab where I saw the Kraang last night," Leonardo answered.

"And you couldn't do this on your own because…?" Donatello asked, still irritated that his experiments were abruptly halted.

"Because, if we find something, you're the only one who can understand all of the science stuff."

"Fair enough. Got a name for this place?"

"No, but I got an address."

Donnie nodded and typed the street name and number into the search engine as Leo recited them. Once the search results came up, he clicked the first link and skimmed through the article with Leo reading beside him.

"Looks like the lab is a university research facility for Hudson University," Donatello surmised, "There are three professors currently using it along with their grad students. Do you have any other details to narrow things down?"

Leonardo immediately went back to the girl—Kagome—and her umbrella tucked away his room.

"Is one of them Asian?" he asked.

"Is that really the best you got?" Donatello dryly countered.

"Just look."

Donnie hummed and searched the college's website for any Asian professors or grad students who were using the facilities. He was surprised when he found only one person fitting the single criterion Leonardo gave him.

"Found something," he announced, "One of the professors using the lab is Kazuo Higurashi, a native of Japan with a Ph.D. in botany and a Master's of Science in agricultural engineering."

"And that would mean?" Leo probed.

"He studies plants," Donnie clarified as he continued to scroll through the professor's personal page, "The descriptions of his research are vague, but, from what I can gather, his experiments deal with the genetic modification of major farm crops and other commercial plant species."

"What kind of modifications?"

"Making crops resistant to pesticides and weather changes; engineering plants that produce specific chemicals and compounds; the works. According to his page, he's one of the leading scientific authorities in this field."

Donatello gasped when he spotted an incriminating detail on Higurashi's credentials.

"Check out this news link. Dr. Higurashi just accepted a huge research grant from TCRI."

"Really? Could the Kraang be paying him to research the Mutagen?" Leonardo suggested. That would certainly explain why he saw them the night before.

"It's a possibility. If Dr. Higurashi can figure out how the Mutagen works and modify it, he can produce any genetically modified plant species he wants at a fraction of the time and the cost. His research could be related to what the Kraang originally designed the Mutagen to do."

Leonardo nodded, immersing himself in his thoughts.

 _If Higurashi is involved with the Kraang, that girl could be as well_ , Leo deduced, realizing the possibility was slim. At the very least, he was sure she was related to Higurashi and could be the only direct link he had to what was going on in that lab.

 _I have to find her_ , he decided, resolute.

"Thanks, Donnie," Leonardo said as he stood up, "That's all I needed."

"Not a problem. It turned out to be a decent lead," he said as he closed his laptop, "When do you want us to check it out?"

"Not just yet," Leonardo replied, "I need to do a little more recon on my own first. Make sure we have the right guy."

If Donatello was surprised by the answer, he didn't show it. "If you say so. How'd you know Dr. Higurashi was the scientist we should look at anyway?"

Leo shrugged and said, "Just a hunch I had. I think I saw him I was out last night."

"At least one of us managed to find something useful," Donnie said before he stood and prepared to leave with his computer under his arm. Before he reached his lab, he turned back and asked Leonardo, "Are you sure don't want us to help you?"

"Don't worry," he assured him with a grin, "I got this."

-O0o0O-

Kagome groaned as she approached the research lab's rear entrance, the one she always used. When she reached the awning, she closed and shook the basic black umbrella she borrowed from Rachel before putting it inside a brown paper bag she carried. Once she finished, she trudged into the building, the last place she wanted to be on a cold, rainy night. At least the rain was not as bad as it was the night before.

Despite these unfavorable conditions, Kagome had a feeling her father purposely forgot his things at home so she had a passable excuse to stop by and see him while he was at work. It was a benign gesture, but that type of passive aggressive behavior was one of the reasons Kazuo and Nodoka couldn't make their marriage work. The others were his relentless ambition and nonstop work schedule, both of which kept him away from their formerly shared home for days on end as he focused all of his energy on his research.

 _If he just asked me to talk to me, I'd gladly do it_ , Kagome thought but decided to not to press the issue. After all, she was already out for the night, and the lab was on her way back home.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice greeted her as she stepped inside. It belonged to Seth Michaels, one of Kazuo's graduate students. He was an upbeat, twenty something blond with bright green eyes and a cheerful smile who was always ready to speak to Kagome whenever she came to the lab.

"It's good to see you again."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Nice to see you too, Seth. Is my dad in the back?"

"Yeah, go on ahead," he answered, "But, before you go, did you get a change to think about what I asked you?"

"I did," Kagome replied with a slight grimace, "Sorry, but I'm just not interested in seeing anyone right now. I hope you understand."

She thought Seth was a nice person, but, after all she went through before and during her big move to the States, Kagome wasn't ready to start a relationship which Seth undoubtedly wanted. In addition to that, she had long outgrew her preference for normal boys.

 _Unless another time portal decides to open up, I'm going to be a very lonely girl_ , Kagome absently thought, saddened. She disregarded it when Seth spoke again.

"Are you sure? It'll just be dinner and a chance to see the city," he explained, "It doesn't have to be a date. Just a simple outing between two friends."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it'll be very appropriate," Kagome said, hoping Seth would understand. Before he could reply with another argument, another male spoke up, his voice rich and mellow with a noticeable hint of annoyance.

"Indeed. The age difference alone is enough to raise a few eyebrows."

Seth stiffened when Kazuo past him and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. He was a proud, handsome Japanese man with dark brown hair and an impressive height. His looks combined with his infallible air of intelligence was more than enough to draw attention.

"Dr. Higurashi!" Seth exclaimed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "You have perfect timing! I was just telling Kagome to meet you in the back."

"Right," he remarked, reaching up a hand to adjust his glasses on his nose, "Did you plan on doing that before or after you proposition my underage daughter?"

Kagome giggled as Seth continued to fidget before her father's imposing manner before she finally decided to save him.

"Come on, Tou-san," she said, placing a hand on his arm, "Let's get going. This bag is pretty heavy."

"Very well," he relented.

Kagome gave Seth a reassuring smile as she gently coaxed Kazuo toward the back of the building. Once they entered the main hallway, Kazuo took the lead and brought Kagome to his office bypassing his laboratory. He never brought her there, but she didn't really care. She wasn't interested in Kazuo's science experiments and research not that he bothered to explain them to her in the first place. When the two of they were inside of his office, she let go of his arm and held out the bag she brought after removing the umbrella.

"Here's your supper," Kagome said, "It's a little wet, but I'm sure it's still edible."

Kazuo nodded as he took the bag and placed it on his desk. "Thanks. Sorry I wasn't able to meet you in the lobby. I had a prior engagement."

"Those guys from TCRI again?" she asked.

The affluent corporation recently gave her father a lot of cash to further his research. Kagome never met any of its representatives, only saw them in photos from the press releases and Hudson University's websites. They didn't seem like the most approachable group of businessmen, and they all seemed to wear the same dour expression.

"Yes," he answered, taking a seat while she continued to stand, "They are merely checking on the progress with my research. I should be making some breakthroughs very soon."

Kagome nodded. "That's good to hear. Ms. Rachael is getting worried with you staying out so late."

Kazuo frowned and said, "You know, you've been living here for nearly two months. Ms. Rachael is far less formal than Ms. Burkin, but surely you can do without that title now."

"I can't help it," she replied with a shrug.

Even though she lived with her father and his young fiancée for several weeks, Kagome treated both adults distantly. Whenever they asked about her personal life, she kept her answers short and purposely vague. All they knew was that something traumatic happened, and, while her mother, younger brother, and grandfather loved her immensely, they weren't able to give Kagome all of the help she need. She wasn't entire sure Kazuo and Rachel could do much better, but the change of scenery was more than appreciated. It made it easier to lock her memories in a faraway place—both the good and the bad. The way she saw it, it was better to live with Kazuo, Rachel, and their shared ignorance. She knew they wouldn't understand what she had been through until now, and, to them, she was simply Kagome, an awkward teenaged girl whose biggest problem was getting a passing grade in English. Even so, Kagome still treated them with the utmost respect. In turn, they didn't try too hard to sway her regards.

"Maybe you're just been in America too long," Kagome countered, grinning.

"You could be right," Kazuo replied and glanced at the clock from the corner of his eye.

"It's late. You should head home."

"Alright. Are you coming with me or will you leave later tonight?"

"I'll probably stay overnight and head back tomorrow afternoon."

"No problem. See you when you get home."

Before Kagome left, Kazuo called out to her.

"And, for future reference, if you don't want my lab assistants to keep making advances toward you, you should dress a bit more conservatively."

Kagome frowned and rolled her eyes, making sure Kazuo couldn't see her. Despite the damp weather and the cold night air, she was wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a short sleeved hoodie over a red tank top.

"I was at the gym before I came here. What do you expect me to wear?" she dryly asked. She picked up the habit shortly before she moved to America. Her weekly workouts helped clear her mind.

Kazuo coughed into his fist before he busied himself with unpacking his meal. "Well, I suppose you can't help that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Kagome said with a grin as she exited his office then the research facility.

Once outside, Kagome stopped underneath the awning, ready to open her umbrella before going any further. She paused just before she stepped onto the concrete. She felt a familiar energy skirt across her senses, and it made her grin.

 _Looks like my turtle friend stopped by for another visit_ , she thought,  _Perhaps the two of us can_   _have a decent conversation this time_.

Kagome purposely walked slower as she entered the alley, giving him ample time to catch up to her before she reached the main street. Unfortunately, he didn't take the bait and continued shadowing her every move without showing his face much to her disappointment. Still, she continued traveling slower than she normally would. The black umbrella wasn't as conspicuous as the pink one she lent him and she wanted to be sure he didn't lose her.

The turtle followed Kagome until she arrived at the apartment. She didn't announce her arrival as she unlocked the door and walked inside. Rachael usually went to bed on nights she went to the gym instead of waiting up for her. After dropping the umbrella in the stand by the door, Kagome walked upstairs to her room and turned on the light before sitting at her desk. It was placed in front of a window that opened onto the fire escape with her backpack hanging on the back of her chair. This position gave her a perfect view of the outside. From her seat, Kagome opened the blinds and only saw nothing but the surrounding buildings and a few people on the sidewalk highlighted by the pale glow of the streetlamps.

Kagome frowned and leaned forward, propping her elbow on her desk and resting her cheek in her palm.

_Come on, Turtle Boy. You have to know by now that I'm waiting for you. Take a hint already._

She sighed and grabbed one of her textbooks from her backpack. She opened to a random page and tried to appear busy for the next 20 minutes then ultimately decided to begin preparing for bed. After grabbing a clean set of pajamas, Kagome glanced out her bedroom window. The turtle was still out there, apparently content to continue watching and waiting. If she wasn't so accustomed to dealing with things that were out of the ordinary, Kagome would have been very unnerved about the entire situation. Nonetheless, she retreated to the bathroom and began filling the tub with warm water. When her bath was ready, Kagome slipped into the warm waters and sighed, pleased.

 _Whatever he wants, it seems like he's going to wait for it_ , she mused before she began to wash herself. She decided not to let that bother her. Her turtle friend was her only interest at the moment, and she was willing to wait as long as he was. She was sure he wanted to make the next move.

When she was satisfied with her soak, Kagome returned to her room freshly clothed with a towel wrapped around her damp hair. She paused before she reached her bed when she saw something resting innocently on her window sill outside. Curious, she opened the window and retrieved it. She smiled as she handled the commonplace item with an unnecessary amount of care. It was her pink umbrella.

-O0o0O-

Leonardo maintained his vantage point as he watched Kagome return to her bedroom. His surveillance so far was uneventful but necessary. He showed up at the research lab about an hour earlier than he did last night. As he expected, a group of Kraang droids arrived wearing their human disguises. Leonardo refrained from attacking and observed as they entered the lab, stayed for a while, and left. Soon after they were gone, Kagome returned, and he followed her until she reached her home when she decided to leave. Luckily for him, he was able to see inside her bedroom from the neighboring building without drawing any attention. As he continued his passive observation, Leonardo began to think.

 _Either Higurashi is working with the Kraang willingly or they are tricking him into do what they want_ , Leo surmised. The turtles encountered both scenarios since they began combating the Kraang, and he wasn't sure which one of the two was worse.

_I have to find out which one before I tell the guys. Going to the doctor for answers wouldn't be the best place to start. But Kagome…_

The human girl didn't seem to mind the fact he was a man-sized ninja turtle, so Leonardo decided approaching her first was the best course of action. That was all the more reason he wanted to keep his brothers out it. Having them around would only complicate things.

_This mission requires a more delicate approach._

Leonardo proceeded to initiate contact slowly and placed Kagome's umbrella by her window when she left the room where she'd be sure to see it. By the time he acted, the rain had stopped. She immediately noticed it when she came back, smiling as she retrieved it. She was cuter than Leonardo remembered.

Before closing the window, Kagome peeked her head outside, obviously looking for Leonardo, She pouted when she couldn't see him. Leonardo chuckled; she was definitely cuter than he remembered.

Just as Leonardo prepared to leave, Kagome looked right at him, finding him easily in the darkness despite her earlier attempt, and winked. Leonardo nearly fell from his perch. Maybe his target wasn't so delicate after all.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Ha-ha! I love Leonardo, but he's just not as feisty as Raph is! I definitely see him having more trouble approaching Kagome. Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (edited 05.26.2014)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Salutations, all! o(*w*)o
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hello, all! It's the first update of the New Year! I told myself I would not update anything else until I gave Leo the attention he needed. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Spastic Freak, Silversun XD, Orihime-San, GiggleboxGirlie, Sillvog, inuluvskags1, redangel2463, crazykenz, When I light the sky, Brittany Hall, fallingyuki, silverfoxkurama, tinabug, just a reader 09, chibi-Clar (2x), Star, breakingheart93, majishan, Myra the Dovahkiin, Kuroyuki no Ryu, mommasan, Nameless Angel 00, and AveryDragonwolf! X3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome sighed as she shifted in her seat. She had to resort to doodling in the margins of her notebook to keep herself awake, and it was only second period. As the daughter of one of Hudson University's top researchers, she was eligible to attend the private laboratory school on campus, Hudson Academy. Kazuo was obviously more enthused about her enrollment than she was. Kagome was sure he even pulled some strings to enroll her in the school's accelerated math and science program despite her poor grades. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her teachers from being any less demanding.

All in all, American schooling was much different than what Kagome was used to, but there were still some comforts here. Her teachers and classmates were all friendly and helpful whenever she need the extra aid. The academy also had mandatory uniforms the surrounding public schools lacked. For girls, the required dress was a green and white plaid skirt with a white top and a black blazer with the school's emblem stitched on the top left pocket. Within a few days, Kagome started to wear a green school issued sweater vest in place of the black jacket.

"Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome snapped to attention wincing when she saw the disapproval on her teacher's face. He was a man called Joseph Walraven, a close, personal friend of her father's. He had taken to shadowing her on campus from day one, most likely reporting her progress to her father.

_Of course, a guy like him would teach math,_ Kagome lamented.

"Yes, sir?" she answered.

"Please pay attention. The next exam is two weeks from this Friday, and I should expect you don't want to fail, correct?" Walraven asked, his tone saturated with acrimony.

Flustered by her classmates' snickers, Kagome nodded. "Yes, sir. I apologize."

Walraven nodded before going back to today's lesson without any more interruptions. Kagome tried to be as attentive as possible while her thoughts continued to wander.

_He's going to show up again,_ she thought, determined, _I'll be ready this time._

After Turtle Boy, the name Kagome gave him until she learned his real one, returned her umbrella four days ago, he disappeared. Kagome grinned despite her frustration. She would admit to giving him a little scare, but that didn't mean he had to stay away for so long. Or maybe Turtle Boy was still keeping tabs on her and got better at keeping himself hidden. Either way, waiting for him was maddening.

Against her first instinct, Kagome decided to stay put instead of looking for Turtle Boy herself. If she wandered too far or deviated from her normal routine, she could end up missing him altogether, a risk she wasn't willing to take. As it stood, Kagome accepted the next move was his. She only hoped he decided to make it sooner than later. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, but she wanted to know more about that ninja turtle and the inhuman beings he fought outside her father's lab.

_I wonder what he does during the daytime,_ Kagome mused, once again succumbing to her thoughts. It had to be difficult for Turtle Boy to move freely during the daylight hours. He probably had a hideout to conceal himself until nightfall.

_Could he have friends or a family to go home to?_ The possibility that he could be alone made Kagome's heart lurch.

_If he is alone, he won't be for long after we meet again._

-O0o0O-

After days of intentionally ignoring the promising lead he found at the Hudson University lab, Leonardo admitted he was afraid of seeing that human girl again and even more that someone would find out. Lucky for him, the Kraang began moving in another part of the city, stealing equipment from private labs and torching what evidence they left behind. The distraction provided some sorely missed action but not much else. The Turtles were able to stop the Kraang before they did any sufficient damage, they didn't recover any clues about their latest plan. Broken test tubes and breakers didn't give them any evidence to follow, but living, breathing contacts did.

_I wonder what she's up to,_ he thought as he recreated Kagome's image in his head. It wasn't hard to do considering what a cute girl she was and that little wink she gave him the last time.

Leonardo abruptly shook his head. _Argh. I did not just think that._

The last—and, coincidentally, the first—time he tried to enlist the help of a girl who he also happened to find very attractive, he failed miserably in every aspect of that deal and no one let him live it down. Even so, Leo admitted Karai was very different from Kagome in some very important ways. While the _kunoichi_ had ulterior motives, Kagome seemed to sincerely want to meet without any hidden agenda.

_At least, not one that's too obvious,_ he considered, _I gotta pull myself together. The longer I wait, the more time the Kraang have to go through with their plans. Kagome could be in danger._

Leonardo stood and carefully left the lair before anyone could discover him. It was unusually easy, but he wasn't going to complain or ask any questions. He traveled until he reached the rooftop of a building across the street from Kagome's home, the same one he was perched upon several days ago. From what he could see, Kagome's bedroom was dark and empty.

_She must not have gotten home yet_ , he deduced, assuming Kagome was still at school. He didn't know much about going to school, but April sometimes arrived at the lair well after dusk even though her school day officially ended at 3:00 PM.

_There she is!_ Leonardo sat at attention as he watched Kagome walk down the sidewalk with another person.

_Who is that?_ he wondered, his eyes narrowing at the young man at Kagome's side. He was visibly older than her and walking much closer than he needed to. Kagome seemed familiar with him, but she kept shying away from him discreetly. Girls were another subject Leonardo didn't know much about, but he liked to think Kagome's body language implied she wasn't interested in her companion.

_Stop that,_ he mentally scolded himself and tried to continue his surveillance.

Kagome and her escort soon stopped at the front door of her home. She skipped ahead of him up the stoop and slipped one of her backpack straps off her shoulder. She swung the bag in front of her and reached inside to search for her keys. The young man simply watched her as he leaned against the stone railing. When Kagome opened the door, he straightened up and said something Leonardo couldn't hear. With an awkward, strained smile, Kagome shook her head before she replied. He nodded once then descended the short staircase and stepped onto the sidewalk. He began walking back the way he and Kagome came pausing long enough to wave at Kagome as she closed the door.

Leonardo kept watching until Kagome disappeared from his sight then reappeared as she entered her bedroom. She then stretched her arms high above her head before leaving his field of vision again. She popped back in it seconds later with a small duffle bag over one shoulder and continued out of her bedroom door, turning off the light as she entered the hallway. Leonardo waited until she stepped outside her home and began jogging across the street due east. He followed her across the rooftops. Despite the heavy foot traffic below, Kagome was easy to spot. Leonardo wasn't sure if Kagome knew he was following her or not but kept himself hidden.

After twenty minutes, Kagome arrived at her destination and stepped inside.

_A gym?_ he thought, confused.

Leonardo sighed and made himself comfortable on the building across from the street. He was certain he was in for a long wait.

-O0o0O-

_Who does he think he's fooling?_ Kagome thought with a giggle as she finished another lap around the track. Since she had company waiting outside, she shortened her normal workout routine to a simple stretch and run. Kagome hit the showers for a quick wash-up as soon as she finished and left the building only stopping to buy two sports drinks from the vending machine in the lobby.

Once Kagome was outside, she paused to look around and saw the sky was overcast and darker than normal. It appeared like it would start to rain soon just as it had for the past several days. That meant the streets would be relatively clear.

_Perfect for a meeting with my Turtle Boy,_ she decided and began walking to a nearby park. Fortunately, Kagome was more than prepared for the inclement weather with her pink umbrella tucked away in her bag.

When Kagome reached the park, it began to drizzle and more and more people were fleeing for dryer ground. She continued walking through the entrance and began walking down an unpaved path away from the main walkway. She made sure she walked slowly and was easy to follow. After several minutes, Kagome ended up in a small clearing surrounded by unkempt flora barely big enough for two people. Judging by the empty beer cans and discarded wrappers she disturbed on her way, Kagome supposed either the cleaning staff overlooked this place or it was a popular hookup spot.

_Maybe it's a combination of both,_ Kagome mused. She set her bag on the ground and reclined against a small tree to make herself comfortable for her wait.

Kagome stood in wait until the rainfall increased its intensity, and the temperature dropped. The branches above her provided sufficient cover, but Kagome had to rub her arms to fight off the goosebumps.

She called out, frustrated, "Hey, Turtle Boy. It's getting cold here, ya know. Do you think we could speed this up a bit?"

Kagome didn't delay too long before she reached down to pick up her bag and set it back on her shoulder.

_Why do I even bother?_

Kagome grumbled as she started to leave but bumped into something unexpected on the path. With a loud, surprised speak, she lost her footing and tumbled backward. Before she hit the ground, two strong arms encircled her waist and snatched her up before she fell. She groaned and looked up to see a smooth green face with sapphire blue, almond-shaped eyes, Turtle Boy's face. He wore a blue mask over his eyes, but, despite the covering he wore, Kagome reached up and placed her hand against his cheek. His skin was smooth and supple under her fingertips like fine leather but warm and inviting. Just before she pulled her hand away, Kagome noticed his skin darken to a ruddy brown.

_Turtle Boy's blushing_ , she thought, _So cute!_

"Hi," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi," he replied then abruptly let Kagome go, dropping her in the mud.

-O0o0O-

_I blew it!_

Leonardo had a direct link to a lab working with TCRI literally in the palm of his hands and let her fall flat on her butt.

"Sorry!" he blurted and reached down to help Kagome back on her feet. She gratefully took his hand as he pulled her up. Considering the small size of the clearing, they had to stand close together.

"I am so sorry!" he iterated, "Really, really sorry!"

"It's okay," she said and reached behind her to wipe the mud from her behind. She grimaced at the cool, watery texture and pulled her hand away, cleaning her fingers on the front of her shorts.

"This is just an old workout outfit anyway," she added, trying to be helpful

"Oh," Leonardo replied, still frowning. That was the only thing he could think to say, and it made him feel like a complete idiot. Instead of the highly trained _shinobi_ he was, Leo was acting like a skittish teenager chest to chest with a girl who remained cool, calm, and collected in front of a giant mutant. Any plans he had were completely obliterated from his mind.

Leonardo jolted when Kagome sighed and looked away from him with a frustrated look on her face.

"So tell me, Turtle Boy, do you think this rain will ever stop?" she asked.

"What?" he uttered.

Kagome said, awkwardly bowing her head, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I didn't mean to make everything weird earlier."

Leonardo nearly chuckled. Despite her cool demeanor, Kagome was just as uncomfortable in this situation as he was. Maybe there was a chance he could salvage this meeting.

"It's fine. Let's start over," Leonardo suggested.

Kagome grinned. "Sounds like a good idea to me." She stepped away from him and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Kagome," she greeted him, "Pleased to meet you."

Leo smirked and gently took her tiny hand in his.

"Leonardo," he replied, "Nice to meet you too."

When they released each other's hand, Leonardo sheepishly stated, "You're wondering why I've been following you, right?"

"It crossed my mind once or twice," Kagome answered, "I have a feeling it has something to do with the visitors the research lab's been having lately."

Leonardo cringed. "It's actually a long story. A very long story."

"In that case, we should head to my place," Kagome offered.

"Your place!" he repeated, trying to maintain his composure. At the sound of his tone, Kagome blushed.

"I'm not trying to be forward or anything!" she insisted, "It's just a better place than this for conversations best had in private." Kagome paused and moved closer to Leonardo when the wind picked up.

"And staying dry," she added.

"Right. Let's go."

Kagome nodded. "Okay. Just give me a sec."

Leonardo watched Kagome reach into her bag and pull out a thin windbreaker. She tied it around her waist to cover her mud splattered backside. He winced, remorseful. There had to be a way for me to make up for that mishap. With that in mind, Leonardo waited until Kagome straightened her clothes and spoke to him again.

"Well, I'm all set," Kagome announced, "I'll leave first and wait for you by the fire escape outside my bedroom window to let you in."

"Sure, but I know a quicker way if you feel like trusting me," Leonardo suggested, hoping she'd consider hearing his offer.

Kagome eyes him warily before she finally nodded.

"Okay, Leonardo," she said, "Let's do it!"

"Alright," he replied and glanced at the walkway beyond the flora concealing his and Kagome's meeting spot. Thankfully, it was clear. The wind was still strong, but the rain remained at a light drizzle. There was no telling how long it would stay that way so they had to leave quickly.

_Okay. You can do this_ , Leo thought, psyching himself up, _Be cool. Impress her._

After taking a deep breath, Leonardo scooped Kagome into his arms and pulled her to his chest in a princess hold. She squeaked and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck to stabilize herself. Leonardo held off his laughter and took off, quickly leaving their secluded spot and scaling the fire escapes of the closest building to land on the rooftop. It was more difficult to travel holding a girl instead of an umbrella, but Kagome was very light and soft.

Leo couldn't stop himself from snickering when Kagome tightened her grip around his neck with her face completely hidden after he cleared a particularly high jump. Umbrellas weren't so clingy either, but, once again, he didn't mind.

"We'll be at your place in a sec," he told her, "By the way, it's safe for you to look up whenever you want."

Kagome mumbled "jerk" under her breath and pinched the turtle's forearm as tight as she could. On his next jump, he intentionally faltered on the landing to make her cling to him tighter.

When he reached Kagome's home, Leonardo landed on the brownstone's roof a few feet away from the roof access hatch. He gently lowered Kagome to her feet, standing close enough to provide her with sufficient support.

"Do you always travel like that?" Kagome said, her voice shaky, as she reached into her bag for her keys. She was the only one in the house who regularly visited the roof, but Rachel developed the habit of checking behind her to make sure the hatch was always locked whether Kagome was inside or not. After being locked out several times, she added a copy of the hatch key to her house set.

"Pretty much," Leonardo answered, "Enjoy the ride?"

Kagome snorted as she grabbed her key and crouched down to unlock the door.

"Well, I can see why turtles aren't known for their grace," she quipped, "And, in spite of that, no one seems to have spotted any green mutants running around the city. I guess you really are good at it."

"New Yorkers never notice anything," Leonardo retorted, "And that is a hurtful stereotype."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said although her dry tone and deadpanned expression let him know she wasn't remorseful at all.

Kagome lifted the hatch and stepped onto the staircase. She looked back at Leonardo and said, "Wait here until I come back for you. I gotta make sure the coast is clear before I let you in."

"No problem," he responded with a nod. He remained still and waited until Kagome was out of sight before fist pumping the air.

_Nailed it! There is no way she doesn't think I'm cool!_

The turtle jumped slightly when he heard the hatch open behind him. Kagome giggled as she peeked her head through the opening.

"Come on, Turtle Boy," she said with a grin, "The coast is clear."

"Right," he replied and waited for Kagome to step down into the hallway before doing the same, closing the hatch door behind him. Once he was downstairs, Leonardo noticed Kagome cleaned off the mud then changed into some baggy lounging pants and a T-shirt. She led Leo to her bedroom and directed him to walk inside before closing the door behind her and locking it.

"You can sit down if you want," Kagome offered as she plopped down on her bed. Leonardo followed her lead and sat in her desk chair on the opposite wall facing her.

"Well, Leonardo, I believe you owe me a story," Kagome began, looking at him expectantly.

Leonardo gulped as he felt his earlier nerves return tenfold. Not that he was in Kagome's room with her attention solely on him, he felt his confidence fade. Being with a pretty girl alone in her bedroom was not something Master Splinter covered during his training so the only viable option he had was to keep playing by ear. Luckily for him, Kagome wasn't hard to read. All he had to do was to pick up on her signals and cues while he kept playing it cool.

"Do you remember those droids you saw on the night we first met?" he asked

Kagome snorted a laugh. "How could I forget? That wasn't the first time I saw them or the gooey pink blobs inside. So you were tracking them that night, weren't you?"

"I was," he answered, "They're called the Kraang, an alien race that uses a company called TCRI as a cover in New York City and possibly in other major cities all over the world. I found out after that night that TCRI footed the bill for some ongoing research at that lab."

Kagome nodded slowly. "There's a lot of Hudson U faculty working with them, but my father and his research team just accepted a large sum of money from TCRI. Those guys always gave me a bad vibe when I saw them, but I thought it was because they were all sleazy corporate types and boring dressers."

"Trust me. There's much more to them than that."

"So what are they up to?" Kagome asked, "Why did they seek out my father?"

Leonardo grimaced and said, "That's something we don't quite know yet, but everything the Kraang does revolves around something from their world called Mutagen. So far they've abducted scientists from all over New York, broken into labs to steal everything from equipment to experimental data, and even tried to use the entire city as test subjects for their experiments to study how the Mutagen works and somehow make it do what they want." For once, Leo was glad he actually paid attention to Donatello's technical jargon.

He paused and watched Kagome, giving her some time to consider what he just said. She was taking it all much better than he expected, bearing in mind everything he just told her. On the other hand, any girl who didn't run and scream at the sight of a big green mutant was truly one of a kind, and Leo's intuition told him there was more to Kagome than just that. She was the one who approached him without fear and even waited for him to show up again. He was even certain, if he took to see her again, Kagome would have eventually sought him out on her own.

"Do you know anything about what your father's working on right now?" he questioned, "Anything at all?"

"I don't know. Probably plants or something. That's all I know about his field. Other than that, he never speaks to me about his research, and I never ask him any questions," Kagome replied, frustrated that she didn't know more.

"I don't notice anything odd at his lab whenever I go there, but I'm only around for five or ten minutes at the most. And I'm not allowed to go anywhere other than the lobby or my father's office in the back. On top of that, all the doors are always closed and probably locked. She paused, nervously chewing her lip in thought.

"Do you really think my father is working for the Kraang?"

"It sounds like it, but I don't think he's doing it by choice," Leonardo insisted, "Or, at least, he doesn't know what the Kraang are really up to. They will do whatever they deem necessary to get what they want. They'll lie and manipulate others even threaten them to get them to comply. It's happened before, and I'm sure it's happening again with your dad."

The incident with Dr. Tyler Rockwell and his supposed friend, Victor Falco, was something he wouldn't forget. This promising lead had the potential to end badly for everyone involved. He would do anything to prevent that from happening.

_As far as I'm concerned, Kagome's given me the confirmation I need to tell the others so we can move in and search the lab. There's no need to get her dad and anyone else involved. Especially Kagome._

Before Leonardo could speak, Kagome abruptly stood to her feet, slamming her fist into her opened palm.

"It's all settled then!" Kagome exclaimed with a wide grin, "Just leave it to me, okay?"

"Huh?" he uttered, "Leave what to you exactly?"

"You need to get in that lab, and I can help you do that. Let me be your eyes and ears on the inside and bring you anything I find," she explained, "It's not completely foolproof, but, between the two of us, we can make it work."

"No way! It's too dangerous for you to get involved."

Taken aback by his outburst, Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "What are you saying? We're talking about my father and his research. I'm already involved and would have been whether you want me to be or not."

"I know," Leonardo countered, "but…it's just too complicated!"

Kagome haughtily crossed her arms over her chest. "Then un-complicate it for me, Turtle Boy. I _am_ still waiting for the rest of the story you promised me."

Leonardo sighed and tried to gather his thoughts under Kagome's pointed stare. Everything seemed much easier a few seconds ago.

"It's just that…I don't—I don't want you to get hurt!" he blurted. Though embarrassed by his exclamation, Leo relaxed when he saw Kagome's gaze soften and her entire posture relax as her arms fell back to her side. He hoped that meant it would be easier for him to convince Kagome his decision was the best option for her well-being.

"You may be safe now," he continued, "but, if the Kraang ever connects you to us, they could—"

Both teens stilled when the door knob twisted and rattled as though someone tried to open it from the other side.

"Kagome?" a woman called out, still trying to open the door to her bedroom, "Kagome, are you in there?"

"Yes, Ms. Rachel!" Kagome answered, noticeably rattled, "I'll just be a minute! I'm changing!"

She turned to Leonardo, both trying to keep from panicking.

"What are we going to do? She can't find you here!" Kagome whispered urgently.

"I could leave out the window," Leo suggested but hoped it didn't come to that. There was no telling when they'd be able to meet again.

"Kagome!"

"I'm almost done!" Kagome replied, her eyes darting around her room for some sort of solution. They widened when she spotted the perfect way out.

"In the closet!" she quietly exclaimed, already pushing the over-sized turtle toward the two open bi-fold doors. He complied without hesitation and stepped inside.

It was a tight fit, but Leonardo managed to remain still after Kagome closed the doors. They were crafted with built-in blinds so Leo could still see and hear inside Kagome's room. Outside, he watched Kagome back away from the closet still facing it. Once satisfied with what she saw or didn't see, Kagome took a deep breath, approached the bedroom door, and opened it. A petite brunette in her early to mid-thirties, presumably Ms. Rachel, entered the room. Her eyes made a quick sweep of the room before they settled on Kagome.

"Why was the door locked?" she asked, clearly suspicious.

"I told you I was changing clothes," Kagome answered, "I washed up after I came home from the gym."

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I went straight to the bathroom then to my room. You weren't here when I came home from school, so I assumed you were either still gone or busy," Kagome said with an unconcerned shrug, "Sorry if I was rude."

Rachel waited for several seconds before she finally nodded, accepting her reasoning.

"It's alright," she stated, "I came to tell you I'm leaving to meet your father and won't be back until late. Dinner is in the fridge when you get hungry, and don't stay up too long."

Kagome replied with a respectful "yes, ma'am" and went to her desk, retrieving her backpack from her bed and starting to remove her books and notes from the bag. Rachel promptly left the room, but Kagome waited several minutes before she stood and walked to the closet to let Leonardo out.

He awkwardly stepped outside and said, "That went well."

"Yeah, she didn't believe me at all," Kagome replied with a frustrated huff, "At least she doesn't think I'm hoarding a mutant turtle in my bedroom."

"Still, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with anyone. Is she your mom?" Leonardo asked even though he doubted it. Kagome addressed her too formally, and it was easy to tell the two women did not look alike at all.

"No, she's my father's girlfriend," Kagome clarified, "They're getting married next year in the fall. My mom lives at our family shrine in Tokyo with my little brother and grandfather."

"Oh," Leo murmured. He never saw or experienced a situation like that, so he didn't know what else to say.

"Enough about me," Kagome said with a quick shake of her head, "We have unfinished business to discuss, Turtle Boy."

"Kagome," Leonardo drawled, still searching for the right words to make her understand.

"Leonardo, do you trust me?" Kagome suddenly inquired.

"What?"

"You have to trust me a little to reach out to me," she rationalized. She waited until Leo nodded to step closer to him and take his large hand in both of hers.

"Then trust me a little more," she beseeched, "If the Kraang is as bad as you say, defeating them can't be done by just one person. Let's do it together."

Once again, Leonardo found himself in a situation he was completely unfamiliar with. Kagome acting completely and truly sincere made it hard to deny her even though he wanted to keep her out of directly confronting the Kraang. There was also the matter of telling the others about her, but he pushed that thought away for now.

_A girl like her will do whatever she wants whether I'm around to watch out for her or not_ , he reasoned, _Kagome will be much safer with me than on her own. I might be able to make this work._

Before he answered, Leonardo took note of the bright smile Kagome wore and the warmth of her slender fingers wrapped around his hand. He decided he would do everything he could to make this work.

-O0o0O-

Kagome grinned as she waited for Leo to answer. She was sure her new turtle friend would agree and made no effort to hide her enthusiasm. Her earlier heartbreak seemed further and further away from her than ever before.

_I move to another country to get away from the bizarre and the supernatural, and, the second I encounter it again, I jump at the chance to get involved,_ she thought, grinning widely.

"Alright," Leonardo finally responded, "We'll do this together, but that means you can't go off on your own. Don't make a move without telling me, got it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but agreed. Working alone was never fun, and, if agreeing to Leonardo's condition kept him coming around, she would abide by it for now.

_That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun,_ Kagome thought, _Leonardo's so damn easy to tease and pretty cute when he blushes._

"Since we're a team that means no secrets, right?" she asked, slowly releasing his hand.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied.

"So are there any other members of our team I should know about?"

Kagome fought giggles when Leo stiffened. She certainly didn't miss it when he said "we" and "us" earlier. That meant he wasn't as alone as she thought he was.

"About that. It's—"

"—complicated?" Kagome interjected, "I understand if you don't want to tell me because you have someone you want to protect. This is the first time we've ever spoken to each other, and I do have some secrets of my own. I just want to say that since you trust me, I'll trust you too."

Leonardo relaxed and smiled. "I'm glad, and I will tell you about eventually. Just not right now."

She nodded. "Okay. You better get out of here before my father and Ms. Rachel come back and start looking for cute boys hiding under my bed."

Leonardo's smile turned devious. "Are you saying I'm cute?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the window behind her desk.

"Get going, Turtle Boy, or you'll get caught in the rain again," she ordered without answering.

Leonardo chuckled and stepped outside on the fire escape. He turned back to her and asked, "So when do you want to meet again?"

"Tomorrow around 9 is good," Kagome suggested, "It should be dark enough by then. We can meet on the roof unless you know a better place."

"That'll work," he replied, "I'll have more to show you then."

"Right. Goodnight, Leonardo," she said. She then sheepishly looked down feeling very shy all of a sudden.

"I'm really glad I was able to meet you."

Kagome looked when Leonardo softly placed his three-fingered hand on her head, stroking her hair. His face was flustered, but the smile he wore was brilliant.

"I am too. Night, Kagome."

Leonardo pulled away from her and set off into the night. Kagome stayed by the opened window and watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She then closed and locked the window then made a beeline for the bathroom. Now that her guest was gone, she planned on taking a very thorough, very hot bath before anyone came home to catch her.

_As even they'd even care_ , Kagome mused. Kazuo tried to speak with her on a regular basis, but she and Rachel only spoke if there was no avoiding it. Her taking the time to come to her bedroom to speak to her like before was rare even if she was going to be gone for the rest night. She just wouldn't do something like that.

_She had a reason for coming to see me. I just don't know what it is._

Kagome shook her head and stepped into the bathtub as it filled with water. American styled bathrooms were something she had to become accustomed to after the big move, but she managed. Whatever Rachel or her father wanted, Kagome couldn't worry about it now. There was a new enemy for her to worry about that just got a name and a motive.

_Along with my new partner._

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this update, and they'll be more to come.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! ＼(^o^)／
> 
> (edited 01.28.2016)


End file.
